Together in Darkness
by floatingescape
Summary: What happens when two men, who have spent their whole lives shrouding themselves in darkness find each other in a mysterious place? Maybe they can find happiness together in the darkness, if only for a night.


Darkness. That's all Severus can see, not that he wasn't used to it. Since as long as he could remember, Severus had long since surrounded himself in darkness. His mind was dark, his robes were dark, and for the longest time, his heart too had been dark. Before she changed it, that is. But she is long since dead and even before that taken away from him by the man he hated most in the world. Severus felt safe in the darkness. Even now, unsure of where he was, he felt calm and serene in the black that had always welcomed him.

Suddenly, he felt a presence, but it didn't change his serenity. A man appeared walking towards him. He was tall, dark and handsome, but mostly dark. His robes were so dark in fact that he almost blended in with the background completely and without close observation appeared to be nothing more than a floating head. It wasn't until he got closer that Severus could see he wasn't wearing robes at all. No, his attire was one that Severus had never seen before, a fashion completely unfamiliar to the wizard. He wore black leather gloves, dark boots, and had something draped across his shoulders and back. _A cape_ , he thought, not sure of where the word had come from, yet knowing for certain that's what it's called. The rest of his clothes were different shades of black and skin tight outlining his unbelievable muscular frame. He was holding something in his hand. _A mask._ Now the figure had come so close that he was within twenty feet of him, but he stopped before getting closer.

He couldn't get to close. He was too cautious. He had been his whole life. Ever since the incident that changed his life, that turned his heart black, ever since the night of his parents' murder. And now he didn't know where he was, or who that young man was in front of him, or why he was dressed as if from a different era. There were too many unknowns, and he felt completely on guard, not about to trust anything. He was ready to fight this man if need be. That was Bruce alright, always on guard for a fight, always expecting one. But not this time, no, this time he would meet his match. Someone just as dark, hurt, and misunderstood as him.

Severus watched the man with a fearful anticipation. He felt like he should be afraid, especially without his wand which was mysteriously out of place, but instead he felt comfortable and felt himself drifting towards the man. That was not like Severus, who tended to drift in the opposite direction of people, but this time he couldn't help but gravitate towards him.

Bruce felt a surge of panic as the man started to walk slowly towards him. He held his hands out in defense but then lowered them as he realized for the first time in years he didn't feel threatened by an unknown stranger.

Before long Bruce too began closing the gap between them and within seconds they were inches away from each other and stopped at the same time.

"Severus" whispered Bruce, unsure of where the name came from, but knowing it felt right.

Before Severus could wonder how he knew his name he himself whispered "Bruce" in the same matter of factly tone. For a long while a silence came over them as they stared into each other's eyes. They could each see the hurt in them that stared back at them.

"I need to get back to where I'm from, can you help me?" Severus finally asked, although he loathed asking anyone for help. It felt different this time, it didn't' seem to hurt his pride as much. Little did he know that man staring back at him felt the same way.

"I wish I could," said Bruce who hated admitting he didn't know something, but there was something else he did know. "You don't want to go back, do you?" he said.

"No," Severus admitted, remembering the agony of his life, with his love dead, his students including her child, hating him with a passion, and in general being misunderstood by everyone he crossed paths with, but he remembered his duties and said "but I have too."

"How did you know?" he asked for some reason deciding to question this instead of how he knew his name.

"Because," he said slowly in a deep monotone voice, "I feel the same way, but I too have to go back, I have responsibilities" he said thinking about the promise he made to himself to clean up the scum in Gotham so no young boy would go through what he went through. Despite that, he wanted nothing more than to stay here in the cold but comforting darkness with this strange but comforting man.

"It's hard going back to a world where the one who meant the world to you is gone, a world where nobody understands you," said Severus looking away. He was not one to share his feelings but for some reason they gushed out in that instant.

"I understand," Bruce said, suddenly feeling an overwhelming trust towards Severus, "just like nobody understands the darkness. They fear it because they don't know what might come out of it. I understand it though, and it understands me, it was there for me when nobody else was." He didn't understand why he was saying this but he did anyway. "You loved her, just like I loved my parents, and her death destroyed you, just as my parent's death did to me," he said suddenly knowing. Suddenly both men felt a connection and they knew each other as if they had known each other for years.

"Before her I didn't know what it was to love," Snape said remorsefully.

"After their death, I forgot what it was like to love," Said Batman in the same tone.

"I can show you how to again." Severus said surprising himself. He couldn't betray Lily. But she had betrayed him, hadn't she, although she didn't know it. Still Severus knew that she was never truly his to betray, he loved her, but she was gone and he had to move on.

Bruce found himself leaning in, putting his forehead on Snape's. He ran his hands through his long black hair, which despite its greasy appearance was soft and smelled of Lilies.

Severus found he needed something more, something intimate, but this man was intimidating. He was bigger, taller, stronger, and older. Still Severus felt overwhelmed with lover and kissed him passionately.

Bruce, surprised at first by the sudden initiative, was taken back a little but quickly regained his lust and kissed him back, pulling him in at the waist. Severus couldn't help but notice the smoothness of his kiss which had obviously come through practice, and he suddenly felt self-conscience from his lack of.

Still Bruce made him feel ok. He couldn't explain it but he was comforting, almost like in his embrace no one could ever hurt him. Severus realized there was a growing bulge in his pants, and he knew he wanted more, but the confidence he had had when he kissed Bruce had seemed to disappear. But as Bruce gently leaned him into a wall that had somehow formed behind them he could feel that Bruce to wanted something more. It wasn't long before he made this clear but inching his hands up from his hips to the buttons on his robes.

In a hot passion Bruce unbuttoned Severus' shirt and began exploring his body. Severus tried to do the same to Bruce but his skin tight shirt was a lot harder to get off, and Bruce had to help, awkwardly breaking up there intimacy even if only for a few seconds. Snape blush as Bruce moved back in to kiss him again not seeming to notice or care in the undressing troubles.

With both men now naked from the waist up, they went from slow rhythmic kissing, to a fiery passion of mauling each other like animals, but romantic loving animals none the less.

Eventually that too was not enough, as Bruce slowly inched his way down and slipped his down into Severus' pants that were under his robe. He gently grabbed hold of his firming penis and stroked it slowly, which was meant with a groan of pleasure from Severus.

As if this were the room of requirements, a bed formed behind them and they fell into it, never unlocking lips. Bruce slowly pulled down his pants and thrust the robe off completely. He then worked on his own pants, slipping them off. Bruce was surprised as Severus took the initiative again and gently guided Bruce into the bottom of position. Bruce hesitantly went, afraid not to be in complete power as he was used to.

Severus leaned in really close and whispered in his ear, "it's ok, it's ok to let someone take else take over. Just relax and let me take care of you."

Severus took a bottle of lubricant from the night stand and put some on his finger. He slipped it into Bruce's hole and started preparing Bruce to take him. Bruce groaned as he slipped two fingers in, then three. Finally he took his swollen cock and gently guided it in. Bruce gripped the sheets and moaned in pleasure. Severus kept a slow steady rhythm until passion took over and he sped up trying so hard not to cum and end it all. Finally he couldn't hold any longer.

"I'm going to cum," he let Bruce know. He shot his load into Bruce and let out a gasp. He let the overwhelming orgasm fill his body. Finally he pulled out, and gently led Bruce to face him. He had a look of wanting on his face.

Severus straddled Bruce backwards and took his penis in his hand. He gently gripped it then let put his heard near and began to suck it. Bruce began to thrust his hips forward to meet Severus' mouth going up and down. Bruce was already tense with pleasure from Severus fucking him that it didn't take long for him to cum all in Severus's mouth. When Severus was done his job he plopped down next to Bruce and they both panted hard.

Severus cuddled in next to Bruce again who retook the dominant role and pulled him. Eventually their breathing leveled out. Neither wanted to leave wherever they were now. Bruce dreaded leaving Severus' side but he realized he needed to enjoy the time they did have so he pulled Severus in a little closer as a way of keeping him here, safe with him.

Bruce's eyes began to grow heavy and he closed them for barely thirty seconds. When he opened them again he was asleep in a chair in front of the batcomputer all alone in the batcave. He had fallen asleep while doing research on a criminal he had recently broken out of Arkham. He felt ashamed he had fallen asleep on duty, and was even more so when he realized his boxers were wet. He thought about the man in his dream. Had it really been a dream? It felt so real, and he seemed to know all about the man and the world he had come from. A world where magic existed, like the magic Doctor Fate used, but not quite. He longed for that man who understood him.

He didn't understand what any of it meant but before he pushed it out of his mind to continue his work, he decided he believed it was real, some breech of parallel worlds, that some powerful connection had brought them together, even if only in a dream world. He knew he had a duty and that he had to focus on this life, but when he knew the next time he went to sleep, he hoped the mysterious wizard filled his dreams again.


End file.
